Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a method and mould for machining a metal part, and a part manufactured thereby, and in particular to a method and mould for manufacturing a drive plate of an automotive electromagnetic fan clutch, and a drive plate manufactured by the method.
Description of Related Arts
For manufacturing a drive plate of an automotive electromagnetic fan clutch, magnetic isolation layers need to be machined on the end surface of the drive plate to form a plurality of magnetic conduction areas on the end surface, so as to meet the distribution modes of electromagnetic iron cores in the cavity of the drive plate and electromagnetic coils wound on the electromagnetic iron cores, and meet the demand of generating electromagnetic attraction in different areas of the end surface of the drive plate. Different attraction plates are attracted by the electromagnetic attraction in the different areas, so as to drive components connected with the attraction plates to rotate with the drive plate.
A method for machining the magnetic isolation layers is solid magnetic isolation. As shown in FIG. 1, copper 02 is used as a magnetic isolation material, and the magnetic isolation material 02 and a magnetic conduction material 01 are pressed into a blank and then machined by a turning method to form a drive plate body. The manufacturing method is complex in material structure, high in blank forming cost and high in plate body machining amount.
In a metal machining process, those skilled in the art generally consider that a spinning process raises high requirements on a blank material and a mould and tends to cause the high rejection rate of drive plates during batch machining, thus resulting in cost rising. Therefore, the spinning process has not been used for machining and manufacturing a drive plate of an electromagnetic fan clutch.